


Dirty Talk

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's first time rimming requires quite a bit of convincing on Jack's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

 

“This must be so unsanitary.”

Resting against the headboard, Jack huffed out a laugh. Ianto peered up from between his thighs, nose wrinkled up as he considered the task before him. 

“No, honestly: how has no one caught _e. coli_ from this?” 

Jack shrugged one shoulder lazily, the other rolling as he continued to stroke his erection. “Never happened with anyone I know. And I've done it to  _you_ .” Jack licked his lips, the motion and memories sending a shiver down Ianto's spine. “You didn't seem to mind.”

As an avoidance technique Ianto cast his eyes down, only to be confronted with the source of his trepidations. So he moved his eyes to a spot on Jack's bunker wall instead, carefully avoiding look at the other man. “Yeah, well,” Ianto grumbled. “Heat of the moment, and all. Wasn't about to  _stop_ you...”

A teasing foot poked at Ianto's back, coaxing a small smile out of him and encouraging him to glance back down at Jack. He grinned up at Ianto. “It was good, wasn't it?”

Ianto sighed. “ _Yes_ . It was  _good_ . Of course it was.”

Jack's foot continued to trace comforting lines up and down Ianto's back. “And I kissed you afterward, didn't I?”

Ianto flushed. To his hazy recollection – and through all the orgasms and arousal and lust, his memory was  _definitely_ wanting in those moments – he did seem to recall a kiss or two afterwards. He pressed his lips together tightly before answering, eyes not quite meeting Jack's. “Yeah, well: I'd come twice in as many minutes then. Can't be held responsible for my actions under such circumstances.”

Absently Ianto noted that Jack's cock had started leaking, his hips thrusting more noticeably as they talked. If Jack was getting off on talking about it, the main event probably wouldn't even take very long. So Ianto could only hope. 

“You've gone down on women before, haven't you?” Jack continued on to a different point in his argument.

“I have a feeling any woman would take great offense in the comparison,” Ianto pointed out dryly. “After all, a vagina doesn't have fecal matter pushed through it daily.”

“Oo, Ianto,” Jack teased, stroking his cock faster, “You're _so hot_ when you talk dirty. Mm, say something _else_.”

Ianto slapped Jack on the flank for his cheek, only to inspire a very real groan to fall from Jack's lips. Ianto sighed, gazing down at his objective. Jack was going to talk him into this: Ianto just knew it. Before this night was out, Ianto would most definitely know what Jack Harkness' arsehole tasted like. And honestly, the thought was doing  _nothing_ for Ianto.

“I've just _showered_. You were there, after all.”

Ianto shook his head. “I still find it disgusting. I don't know how anyone ever thought to do this.”

Ianto expected Jack to have another argument, or point, or teasing jab to try and make Ianto acquiesce. But to his surprise, Jack stopped stroking his cock, unwrapped his legs from around Ianto's thighs, and rolled onto his stomach. “ _Fine_ ,” Jack huffed.

Ianto blanched. He might not want to do it, sure, but he figured he'd give in  _eventually_ . He certainly hadn't expected Jack to stop trying. “Jack,” he started.

“No, no.” Jack's voice was muffled into the pillow, but the grouchy tone was still clear as day. “You don't want to, fine. Not going to make you do something you don't want.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. Like  _that_ was true. There was the time they had sex on the invisible lift: definitely not something Ianto wanted to do, but Jack had just  _reached in_ and started them going, leaving Ianto little choice but to comply. Then there had been the cross dressing: not remotely a fetish of Ianto's, but Jack had wanted to, so fine, not like Ianto was going to protest  _too_ much something that made Jack's eyes go all dark like they did and resulted in a rather fantastically thorough fucking. And of course, the rope bondage: Ianto didn't see the  _point_ to all that slow, careful rope-wrapping, but Jack had insisted it was quite erotic, so whatever. Ianto had gone along with  _all_ of those things. And he had been prepared to go along with this, too.

With a sigh, Ianto licked his lips, moistening his mouth thoroughly. “Jack.” Ianto used his stern voice, the one that had Jack begging every time. Sure enough, Jack twitched almost violently against the covers, though he refused to turn over. Without another word, Ianto straddled Jack's thighs and bent down: both hands parting Jack's cheeks as he darted his tongue out and touched  _there_ for the first time.

When Jack came howling two minutes later, soaking the sheets with his sweat and come, Ianto immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom for some mouthwash. It wasn't  _intolerable_ , but he still wasn't about to risk  _e. coli_ if he could help it. 

 


End file.
